The Devil Within: Pewdiepie and Cry
by felixjamesjunior
Summary: This is a story of The supernatural Detectives, Felix and Cry, Yes Pewds and Cry... This is the story of there last case and how far there friendship goes. I did this with the help of my friend as she fixed up all my English errors because I'm really bad at English.. Thanks for that


**_The Devil Within_**

_Written By Felix James Junior_

The streets of New York are normally glowing vibrant with people walking to work and doing their own thing, but not today. Because today the street is being taken, today the city dies with the death of Felix and Cry, the cities greatest hero's.

**3 hours before the death of Felix and Cry**. It was a normal day, the sun was raising the world was growing, but in one part the city there was always death. One room always neglected, one room always blood. In that one room stood Felix and Cry the two supernatural detectives or in other words contractors. Felix specialized in knives and wore a Black singlet and had a jacket always covering it and always carried a Black Sword the same length as a Katana with a slightly curved blade with demonic scripture all over the blade. While Cry had mastered the scythe and wore a black hooded robe and always wore a white mask to hide his face. While Felix carries his sword Cry had his Scythes Demonically encrypted which explains the demonic inscriptions all over it these Black Scythes but this allows him to summon them wherever, whenever. Now these two were contractors but not just your ordinary contractors they where hunters and went after other contractors when they commit crime. Felix had the ability to change the molecules in the air to make weapons or even objects while Cry had the ability to phase through objects but as these contractors killed who did wrong they didn't have a payment which made them the only two contractor that could use there abilities at will. Felix walked over to the blood covered door and opened it to see where the killer could have gone. Cry inspected the dead women and notice wire cuts on her arms, neck and legs and started to look at the hole in her chest that gave the final blow. The two looked around but neither of them talked as they sensed the killer was near.

**2 hours before the death of Felix and Cry.** The two were walking back to where they stay when all of a sudden a wire came out from in front of them and struck at Cry, as he dodged Cry noticed the wire was faster then he expected and just missed his face leaving a scratch on his mask. Felix was the first to move and materialized and threw 2 kunai knives at the supernatural killer. Both blades missed as the killer dodged them in one swift jump. He struck back, Felix did nothing but was still untouched as he noticed Cry pulled out his scythe in an epic move to defend Felix. Felix now looking at Cry noticed that Cry was bleeding from his arm. "I thought this was your work Walter" said Cry "Can you tell me where havoc is? I know you didn't kill the girl back there so where is Havoc?"  
"The payment must be great to do something like that" Stated Felix "And I'm guessing she won't able to do that again for a while so where is she?"  
"Why kill the girl though?" "She wasn't a contractor" But before any response came through the Walter made a break for it and threw more wires at the Detectives. Cry thought of a plan and phased through every wire that came and ran straight towards the Walter but in doing so he used up a massive amount of energy. Felix materialized a wall in front of him to protect him and started running up it to get some height on his side. Cry took a heavy swing at the Walter with his Scythe but as the Walter was a professional killer he dodged it by jumping again but at that moment he realized that Felix was waiting for him. Walter was greeted to Felix on the rooftops with a cut on the face from one of his kunai as he dodged the other two.

"Is that all you've got?" Asked Walter in a formal voice. Then out of no where came a swing from Cry which took nearly all his energy to do but was effective in getting behind the enemy which he phased through the ground to get to. In that break Felix attacked with his sword he always carries around with him but Walter dodged most of it leaving only a cut on his shoulder and reacted with a dirty kick to Felix's ribs letting him fly through the air. In seeing that his partner was hurt Cry struck from behind and swiped at Walter

Walter now really angry about having to dodge so many swings dived back and launch his wires at the two detectives. The two did their best to dodge all the wires but still got cut on some occasions. As because of the massive wall Felix put in the way he would have to wait till he could do it again. Cry now pissed off that he got hit pulls out his second scythe that he only pulls out when he wanted someone dead, swung with both in a frantic attempt to kill the Walter. Walter, annoyed by the two being tougher than he thought he jumped back in an attempt to get free and starting running out of his fear for Cry also left with the two bleeding. Knowing that they were bleeding the two followed, not only hurt Walter but to kill him on sight now matter if they died in the progress.

**1 hour before the death of Felix and Cry. **Felix was the first to react to Walter's movement and was closely followed by Cry. Walter ran on every roof he could but what he couldn't do was outrun these two detectives until he ran onto a dead drop and had no other choice then to stop and fight again. He was very surprised to see that Felix had already caught up with him but there was no sign of Cry anywhere. "Friend run off ay?" Asked Walter inquisitively.  
"You'll see him soon enough!" yelled Felix but the though did cross his mind. As before no response came from Walter just a strike of wires which were cut by Felix's sword and closely followed but a powerful rush his sword but any attempt to hit Walter was broken but his wires until Felix backed off. Walter went for a secondary assault like no other spinning wires everywhere which left Felix only blocking and cutting some of them. Just as Walter went in for the final blow a scythe came out of nowhere and cut all of Walter's wires before the hit Felix.

Cry was running in and went straight for Walter with his scythes backwards in his arms he dodged all of the wires that came for him making sure he grabbed his scythe on the way through. Cry went down to the ground and phased through Walter, or so he thought he did instead he was caught by Walter hand around his head unable to escape. Something Walter didn't know is that Cry could summon his Scythe even if he didn't energy to phase and that's what he did he had it his hand but why could he do anything. Felix saw the Scythe in Cry's and was wondering why he didn't do and thing, at that very moment in time the Scythe fell onto the ground revealing a hole in his chest. A hole just like the hole in the girl back in that room and a short girl with red hair stepped out from behind Walter wearing a broken strap jacket. "Havoc you BITCH!" Felix yelled with haste and the need for revenge for his fallen partner as he fell to the ground. Still holding on to life Cry tried again for his Scythe but was stopped with a punch to throat which cracked his neck and mask. Walter then dropped Cry but continued to hold the mask. After a couple of seconds of silence he threw the mask to Felix and said "This what happens when you hurt the reaper! No walk away" In a powerful voice

Felix looked down at his fallen partners mask and with another second of silence whispered, "How dare anyone touch my Cry" As his eyes turned red with rage. From then Felix stood up flowing with power and anger, pulled out his sword and all you heard was the casket hitting the ground. He then ran straight for Havoc, faster than he has ever run making sure to pick up Cry's Scythe on the way he plunged it straight into her stomach picking her up off the ground and with one still second she fell in half with her legs hitting the ground first and blood pooling around them. He then looked up at Walter with a tear in his other but that didn't effect what Walter saw because all he say where red eyes peering into his ready to kill. Still holding the Scythe Felix struck out at Walter but was no match the first strike was with the Scythe and Walters wire went up Felix's arm and ripped it to shreds. The wires clinging to his arm digging deeper and deeper but they didn't seem to effect Felix. He lifted up his sword and plunged it straight into Walter's ribs and before Walter died Felix asked "Why? He was my friend, my companion, my bro"  
"I wanted to know if you guys were as tough as everyone said, I'm sorry for killing him it wasn't my intent i wanted... to have... a chance.. one... last ...fight" He replied using his last breath.

The next day they found Felix hanging from a tree with Cry's mask hanging around his neck as a necklace as he could not live with the death of his best friend Cry. The story of two friends in life just doing their job are now K.I.A but they did the world a favour before they died. They died as hero's they died; with dignity.

**One week later. **"I'm sorry for any inconvenience with my butler here," apologized Miss Integra Hellsing while looking down at the tombstone of Cry and Felix. "Havoc was my contact but when I got there she was cut in half, and the others were killed," stated Hei in his mask as he placed Cry's mask on Cry's tomb. "What sector are you, I haven't really seen you around?" Hei asked.  
"I'm the leader of the Hellsing Organisation" replied Integra," We take care of the undead for her Majesty the Queen"  
"HAH! Like Vampires," Hei started laughing.  
"Very good guess" came a creepy voice that immediately sent a shiver up Hei's spine. "Why didn't you let me bring them back anyway?" asked a pale man in long red robe wearing a wide, brimmed red hat, the man had red eyes and long black hair but it wasn't the eyes that sent a chill down Hei's neck it was the pale skin, it was like he was dead.  
"Alucard not now!" snapped Integra  
"Why not? I always wanted a brother," asked a girl in a blood-red outfit with the Hellsing logo patch on her arm, she had blond hair and red eyes but her skin wasn't as pale as the other's. "Master please I want a brother," stated the girl.  
"Come on you to we're off," said Intrega while shaking Hei's hand,"We'll stay in touch"  
"Who were they?" asked a black cat called Mao  
"Friends" Stated Hei  
"It nice someone's making friends but what about the mission?" asked an old man wearing a flat hat and smoking a cigarette, called Huang.  
"Dead" stated and girl wearing a purple dress a black cardigan and amazing, long silver hair called Yin. "She was cut in half by Felix with Cry's scythe"  
"Oh well we're off, new case," said Huang as he walked off with Mao and Yin  
"You coming Hei?" asked Mao, as he hesitated to leave without him.  
"Yeah just, this guy's mask it reminds me of my grandfather," Hei replied  
"Well come on us contractors dont have time to sit round forever you know" He said as he walk away with Hei

**That night.** "Ahhh where am I?!" Said Felix as he checked himself for cuts and was only surprised when he found none.  
"Welcome home Felix," said Alucard as he stepped out of the darkness. "I brought you back, your a vampire now. Come with me, your friend's through this door we have a job for you to do."


End file.
